mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Unknown Lands
In the Unknown Lands (Italian: Nelle terre Sconosciute) is the sixth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis After the old archaeologist Mutty has deciphered the scroll, prince Rakhal decides to go and save Aurora, the last guardian of energy, with the help of his five little dinosaur friends whom he has just named as his knights. To decide which road to take, Rakhal concentrates and sets his mind in search of a clue. During the meanwhile, in the princess's castle, life goes on as usual. The king and queen are watching their daughter as she leaves the palace and heads towards the forest where she will visit her friends, the animals. Now, she is a pretty 15-year-old girl. She is good-natured, and an extrovert. The king is still worried about the prophecy and asks his captain of the guard if he has made doubly sure there are no spinners in the kingdom. The captain of the guard assures the king and queen that every week the entire kingdom is checked for spinners, and that any spinning wheels that are found are then immediately and permanently destroyed and burned. Rakhal then transports his mind and his astral body to arid lands, glaciers, and fiery lands until he finally comes to stop in front of an immense amount of boiling liquid. It seems to be a sea which stretches forever, as there is no land on the horizon. Rakhal is as fast as his thoughts, and crosses the sea to soon find himself near a chain of mountains. At the foot of the mountains, we see heavily-guarded caves. The guards are the monstrous beings from Tanatos, Sterminio, Barbarian, and Magic's armies. Rakhal goes back to his body and tells his friends what he has observed over the course of his vision. No one has ever heard about a place such as this. Tric, a small dinosaur, thinking out loud, says that only a scholar like Myellin could know whether or not such a place was truly extant. Rakhal laughs happily and thanks his friend for the advice. He then finds himself without any choice but to once again travel by way of his astral body, but this time toward the Land of the Dinosaurs. Rakhal asks Myellin where he can find a black sea that boils. The wise owl goes over to a large globe and points out a region which is beyond unknown lands, a place from which no one has ever returned. Rakhal, under the admiring eyes of his masters, transports his spirit to that unknown region, enters a cave and reaches the beautiful Aurora who is kept prisoner in the cave by a magnetic force produced by evil. Rakhal transmits to Aurora all the vital energy he can spare so that she can continue her resistance while he studies how to free her. Following this mission, Rakhal comes back to his physical body. In the meantime, Maya is spying on the princess who has left her father's castle and is heading off into the forest to visit her animal friends. By using her powers, Maya creates a tall hedge to block her path, and then a new path appears which leads her in a much different direction from that of King Brion's palace. Then Maya bursts into her evil laugh and changes into a sweet old spinner (witch) with her spinning wheel in her hand. Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr (Tric), Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick 'Supporting' * Cordall * Mutty * Myellin * Chaca * Aurora 'The Kingdom of King Brion' * The King and Queen * The Master Scholars * King Brion 'Villains' * Maya (in the form of a witch) Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes